Defy Fate
by Hentai-Dorkfish
Summary: It all starts out with a fight, typical behavior for any Inuyasha characters. Kagome goes home, Inuyasha has a preminition, Hojo isn't himself. He acts like he's been possessed, he is no longer happygolucky and full of idicoy. Rated for language and conte


Chapter 1

"No Kagome, you can't go back!" Inuyasha yelled. It had been four days since the last fight, which resulted in a shard of the sacred jewel. Naraku was still collecting them much faster than they were, because Kikyo was helping him. Sango and Miroku were standing behind a tree, not to far away, listening to every word. Sango had her arm in a make-shift sling that Kagome had made for her. In the battle, she had sprained her wrist and now she had to rely on the hentai houshi to protect her. She couldn't even use her sword, let alone the Hirakotsu. Kirara and Shippo were sleeping back in Kaede's hut. Kagome had decided to leave in the middle of the night.

"I don't care what you want! I need to go back home, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. "I have a big test tommarow, and I haven't even gotten a chance to study for it thanks to you!" Kagome and her 'tests.' What a foolish thing. 'Tests' now, 'tests' later, she always was taking some kind of 'test'. Inuyasha knew what a 'test' was if it concerned something like fighting, but no, Kagome always had to take her tests at 'school' on things called 'paper.' Her time was way to confusing for Inuyasha.

"Fine go and take your 'test' and hang out with your friends and leave us alone! We don't need you!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome was a few steps away from the well. Sango knew that Inuyasha could cause her to loose her best friend forever. If he hurt her bad enough, Kagome might never come back. Sango and Miroku could see, even from their distance that Inuyasha had hurt her once again.

Kagome was starting to tear up. 'NO! I won't cry over him!' she told herself over and over again. She turned around to face Inuyasha, tears welling up in her eyes. Which were in plain view for Inuyasha to see, as well as smell. 'Oh no, Kagome please don't cry. Not over me. Don't waste your tears on me.' Inuyasha thought, desprately.

It wasn't her fault that she had to go take that stupid history test. If it were up to her, she'd stay in the Shingoku Jidai forever, never going back to school. But it wasn't up to her. It was the wish of her mother. Kagome didn't see anyway that she could pass this grade anyway. She'd missed so much to go hunt Shikon no Tama shards that...she'd have to repeat this grade and wait to get into high school. "Inuyasha! You are such a JERK! Don't you dare come near me again! SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh no..." Sango said quietly. "Houshi, what are we going to do?" She said as she watched Kagome disapear, pehaps for good this time.

"Kagome! Come back! Please Kagome!" Inuyasha howled. "Kagome..." he said quietly, "Aishiteru...Kagome."

Kagome climbed out of the well, into the well house. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She put her backpack on the ground and started sobbing. She didn't know why she was so affected by this. Inuyasha did this type of thing all the time. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't come for her, not this time. She felt it in her heart, like it was fated that this would happen. "Maybe it's better if we don't see eachother..."she said, and began sobbing again. She smiled bitterly. "Now he can be with Kikyo, like he wants." She said, then her face turned sad once again. "But, I still...love him..."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled in a desperate attempt to shake Inuyasha out of his pitifull state. "Go after her you baka!" Miroku had given up trying to start an intelligent coversation with him and had retreated to using smaller sentences.

"No, I can't. Not this time. I felt something, when she dissapeared into that well. Like it was fated that this would happen and that she's never coming back. It's better this way, I can't hurt her anymore..." Inuyasha said trailing off. Miroku could see tears coming out of his eyes and down onto his lap.

"Then defy fate, Inuyasha! You can't let her get away like that! I know you love her!" Miroku said, having a hard time picking Inuyasha up off the grass and shaking him-hard. "Inuyasha! You have to defy fate! That's what I'm doing! You have to! Go get Kagome!" Miroku heaved Inuyasha to the top of the well and dumped him in, hoping to any higher beings that he would pass through the well and get Kagome.

"Did you get him to go after her?" Sango asked. She had been at the river, watching the water go by. She missed Kagome.

"Yes, but I literally had to dump him in the well. I just hope he does what he's supposed to." Miroku responded. "He said something about having a feeling of fate, that Kagome wasn't supposed to come back," he said.

"But, one can defy fate, Miroku-sama," Sango said. She then realized what she had said. "I mean Houshi." She started to cry, which she didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it. the thought of never seeing Kagome again; the thought of never defeating Naraku; the thought of Miroku being sucked into his Kaze-kana, it was just to much. And never avenging her family, poor Sango had so much on her shoulders.

Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the well. He knew very well that he was in Kagome's time, one can tell by the stench for one thing. Inuyasha stood for roughly five hours, at the bottom of the well. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go get her. It wasn't right.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't try to go back. She had a feeling that she was never ment to go back, anyway. She sighed. 'This sucks,' she thought. 'I don't want to go to school and take a stupid test.' Even so she grabbed her school bag and headed down to walk to school. Once she got outside, she saw a dark figure in the shadows, at once she thought that Inuyasha had come for her, that everything would be alright. She ran towards the figure, stopping about 10 feet away from him.

"Oh, Hojo...hi." Kagome said. She was disapionted, she thought for sure it was Inuyasha.

"Hi, Kagome," Hojo said in an annoyingly cheerful voice. "Are you feeling well? Maybe you should stay home." he continued, "...Or, would you like to walk to school with me?"

Kagome debated in her head. She was actually going to go back, back to the Sengoku o Toshi...but she might be pulled back into the well again, once they walked past. Her and her wishful thinking. Little did she know that Inuyasha was down in her families well, hearing everything.

"Sure, Hojo, I'll come with you to school." Kagome said, trying her best to smile and sound cheerful. She walked up to where Hojo was standing, and expecting him to walk along with her, started to the well. "I just have to check something, really fast, ok?" She opened the door to the well, Hojo following.

"Ok, Kagome. Hurry though, We don't want to be late." He said, looking inside the well house. As Kagome entered, she heard the door close with a sharp snap.

"Hojo? Did you close that door? Please open it back up. I can't see." Kagome said, sounding a bit scared. Inuyasha being almost right below her, came out of his trance like state and, hearing Kagome's voice looked up. Not being able to see anything he decided that he would just stay put, that he wasn't supposed to see her again.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked the darkness, "No I never closed the door..." he cut off, and the next thing that Kagome heard was a gurgling sound.

"Kagome, why won't you go out with me? Can't you tell I like you?" Hojo said. Even thought it was dark in the well house, Kagome could see a pair of violent green eyes in the darkness. Suddenly, the eyes were gone and Kagome was grabbed from behind.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked, turning her head slightly. "Hojo, don't scare me like that." she said, her words getting ignored. Hojo pushed Kagome to the ground and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. 'Damnit, he's to stong,' Kagome thought as she tried to scream for help into Hojo's forced kiss. Just as she was getting a second wind to punch him in the stomach, Hojo broke the kiss, but still had a hold of her arms.

"Do you really think that if you scream anyone will hear?" Hojo said, cruely. Inuyasha, being the idiot he is, was just thinking that Kagome had purposefully come in the well house to have sex with her boyfriend. "Come'on Kagome, you can't file a complaint even if I do rape you, it's mutual."

'Rape?' Inuyasha thought. 'What's that?' Inuyasha thought some more. 'Maybe it's a new term for sex in Kagome's time. But he said that she couldn't file a complaint. Maybe I'll just pop my head up there to make sure everything is alright...-WAIT! If Kagome came here to be alone, then she'll get _really_ mad at me...'

"AHHH HOJO STOP! DON'T...!" Kagome screamed. He had just torn part of Kagome's shirt. And his hands were wandering lower. Just as his hand was about to go up into her skirt, she kicked him. Hard. Where it counts.

"You bitch. That hurt." Hojo hissed "Now not only am I going to rape you, I'm going to kill you." Hojo once again pinned Kagome down to the ground, this time, pinning her legs under his. Holding her arms above her head with one hand, he began to slowly rip her shirt some more. Once he got the whole thing ripped open, he took to the task of gropeing her breasts. For a while Kagome only laid in horror. But once he touched her, she realized what was happening, and started screaming again.

"HEEELP! I'M BEING RAPED! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Kagome began to feel hot tears in her eyes. Hojo saw this and smirked. He bagan to tear at her skirt this time, not careing if he was hurting Kagome or not. "SANGO HELP ME! MIROKUUU! INUYASHA! INUYASHA HEEELP!" Kagome screamed. This was when Inuyasha knew. He finally knew that Kagome was in trouble and that she needed him.

"Who's this Inuyasha your screaming for, Kagome?" Hojo asked, still tearing away her skirt. Just as her skirt was about compleatly off, Inuyasha sprung from the well.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing to my Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Hojo, rage growing, his eyes turning red.

"My name is Hojo, and Kagome's my girlfriend," he said. He slowly got off of Kagome, pulling her skirt off the rest of the way. "She's my girlfriend you asshole." After stating that, he lunged at Inuyasha.

"Feh. You really think that she'd be screaming for help and that she was being raped if you were her boyfriend?" Sidestepping Hojo's attack, Inuyasha just hit Hojo in the stomach really hard and he passed out. Inuyasha let him fall to the floor, and jumped over to Kagome, needing to know if she was ok.

"Kagome, Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Then he noticed that she was crying, and that her clothes were riped and thrown around the well house.

"Don't look at me Inuyasha." She said meekly. When he wouldn't stop looking at her with concern on his face she started sobbing. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" And as if yelling that took all of her energy she fainted. Inuyasha gathered her up in his arms, and decided that he would take her back to her house, and grabing Hojo by the scruff of the neck, decided that he better not let him get away either.

As Inuyasha arrived inside Kagome's house, her mother screamed. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?" Then she also noticed that Inuyasha was dragging that nice Hojo behind him, and he didn't have his pants halfway on. "Inuyasha, what happened?"

And so Inuyasha explained all that he knew. He also mentioned that 'rape' thing that Kagome kept screaming about. All Kagome's mother could do was gasp. Inuyasha also told her that, if she would permit it, to let Kagome stay home today. Also if he could stay, to keep watch on her.

"But how do I know that you won't do the same thing that...that..._he_ tried to do to her?" Kagome's mom said, her voice shaking slightly. Inuyasha could sense that Kagome's mom was really afraid now. Even thought they had tie Hojo up and he was unconscience still, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but be scared. Kagome had told her of all the great things that Inuyasha had done...but then her thoughts were cut off.

"Because..."Inuyasha said, "Because I love Kagome and I would NEVER do something like that to her." There. He sucssesfully told someone of his love for her. Someone besides that hentai. Inuyasha smiled meekly. "I love her, and would never ever even think about forcing myself on her." Kagome's mother smiled and quietly told Inuyasha that she was going to work.

"What do you think, Houshi?" Sango said. She and Miroku had gotten tired of waiting around for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back, and they decided that they were going to check the well. To make sure that Inuyasha wasn't just sitting at the bottom, or something. "Maybe he just took off?" she said, starting to tear up again. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like crying all the time?'

"No, Lady Sango. He wouldn't do that." Miroku smirked. "He went back and defyied that damn fate he was talking about."

Sango sighed. "Why is Inuyasha the only one that can go through the well?" she questioned, not expecting an answer. She sighed again.

"He isn't." Miroku said, much to her surprise. He turned and looked at her."He's not the only one. I bet we could do it too." Miroku had this hunch that they should at least try. Besides, he wanted to see the world that Kagome lived in.

Sango sighed again. "What are we going to do with Shippo?" The hyper kitsune was still asleep. Thank god, "Or Lady Kaede? We should at least tell her." Sango turned her back on Miroku and started to walk back towards the village.

"She already knows, Sango." Miroku said. "She's the one who told me all this was going to happen, and that we should try to stop it from doing so." he continued, "She's the one that told me to dump Inuyasha in the well, and she also told me that you and I would wonder about the well, but we wouldn't do anything about it."

Sango smiled. The first time she'd smiled in a long time. "So, then...how do you suppose we get into Kagome's time?" Sango walked over to the well and looked down into it. "It's kinda...whoop!" She was cut off as Miroku grabbed her and plunged into the well. Sango screamed. They were going to hit the bottom, which she could now see, was full of bones. Some of which were sticking straight up, and could stab them. But the impact never came. Sango opened her eyes and saw an endless void of space. Miroku still had ahold of her, and she could see that he was as frightened as she was. Just as Sango was about to scream again, they were on solid ground again.

"That was...COOL!" Miroku said. "I want to do it again!" But then he realized that it was dark. Really dark. He looked up and could see no sky. He could barely even see Sango. "Sango? Are you here?" he asked the darkness.

"Yes, but I can't see anything." she replied. "Maybe there's a part that we can climb on? I'm pretty sure we're still in the well..." She walked around, blindly, her hands streached out. Then she found what she was looking for. A wall. If they could climb up it, maybe they could see where they were. "Miroku, I found a wall. We should be able to climb up it..." She was cut off though. Miroku had hoised her up and place her gently on his shoulders. "Houshi-sama? What are you doing?"

"I think that you should be able to get out and then you can help me out. Stand on my shoulders." He said it calmly, but he was blushing furiously. Sango stood up and tried to reach the ledge, to grab on. 'Why am I blushing? I don't get it.' Miroku thought, 'Sango's standing on my shoulders. That's why.'

"Houshi, it's to high up, I can't quite reach it." Sango said. She was streaching a great deal, and was afraid that she was going to fall.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Miroku said, as if reading her thoughts. "Stand up flat against the wall and stand on tip-toe. If it's still not enough, I'll stand tip-toe too. And if that doesn't work, then we'll have to try jumping." Sango tried, her feet almost slipping off of Miroku's shoulders. But she got it. She pulled herself out of the well and saw a faint light.

"Houshi, I think there's a door here." She called down the well. "I'm going to open it, get some light so we can see." And without waiting for his answer, she headed towadrs the light. She was reaching for the door when...

"Sango! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. Sango sheilded her eyes. The light was really bright for her, because she had just spent 15 minutes in the dark. "I smelled you and the hentai and I thought I was going crazy!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from the well. "Oh my, uh Sango there's a ladder to get out of here with." Sango screamed in frustation as Miroku climbed out of the well. "Inuyasha, did you find Kagome?" Miroku asked, then he spotted Kagome's clothes strewn among the floor in shreds. "Inuyasha...why are Kagome's clothes...um...?"

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. "I forgot to pick those up!"

"Pick...them...up...?" Sango mimicked. She and Miroku had the same idea.

"INUYASHA!" They yelled in unison, "DID YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON KAGOME?"

"For..ce...? GOD! No! You perverts!" Inuyasha screamed, blushing. "I was sitting in the bottom of the well and Kagome came in here with a boy and he attacked her! I _saved _ her!"

"Inuyasha? What's all the noise?" Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the well house. She was just about to leave for work and she heard yelling. She started towards the well house whe two more people came out of it, following Inuyasha. "Oh my. Who are they?" She asked, pointing to Miroku and Sango.

"They're my other friends, mom." Kagome said, as she came up behind her mother. She was wearing a light blue dress now, and had cuts and bruises on her arms, legs and face. "The girl is Sango, and the boy is Miroku."

"Kagome! You shouldn't be up!" Mrs. Higurashi chastised. "We put that horrible boy with the police but, you've just been attacked!" Kagome giggled despite what had happened. One look at Miroku and Sango would tell you why. They looked a bit like fish, opening and closing their mouths.

"Po..li..ce?" They said. They were totally clueless. 'Guess police didn't exsist back then.' Kagome thought.

"What's a police?" Sango asked, totally confused.

"Nevermind that. What on earth are you two doing here?" Kagome asked. Sango opened her mouth and closed it promptly. She was going to try to explain, but she didn't know how. Miroku decided that he would tell the story.

To be continued!


End file.
